fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure (Team)
is the official name of the team of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The Sky Pretty Cure team consists of eight Pretty Cures, as well as three supporting members and eight color guards from Skyriver. The team had its debut in Sky Pretty Cure episode 7 and was completed in episode 46. In Guardian Angels of the Sky, the team of Sky Pretty Cure is known as the , or simply , and the respectively. Description Goal The eight Pretty Cures of Sky Pretty Cure have granted their powers from the color guards of the land of Rainbows Skyriver. According to the Skyriverian legend, only the chosen ones can wield the power of the rainbow and defeat the eternal darkness. Those chosen ones are the descendant of the mighty warrior of holy light, known as Angel Princess, or Rainbow Angel. The mission of Pretty Cure is to stop the eternal darkness from taking over the world and to protect the seven colored rainbow that shines over Skyriver. Members *'Akahane Ruby/Cure Crimson:' The Pretty Cure of passion, who protects the red fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the burning element of fire. *'Kiishi Topaz/Cure Saffron:' The Pretty Cure of true strength, who protects the golden fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the charged element of electricity. *'Mikanki Amber/Cure Sienna:' The Pretty Cure of elegance, who protects the orange fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the illuminating element of light. *'Midorikusa Emerald/Cure Cyan:' The Pretty Cure of nature, who protects the green fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the wafting element of wind. *'Aomizu Sapphire/Cure Azure:' The Pretty Cure of talents, who protects the blue fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the crushing element of water. *'Shirosora Diamond/Cure Whitney:' The Pretty Cure of interlligence, who protects the silver fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the countless element of time. *'Loo/Kuraisoba Quartz:' The first supporting member, who's a warrior student coming from the world of Kamon. He supports the Pretty Cures during their fights and helps them to get stronger. *'Yoiki Chrysoberyl:' The second supporting member, who's an average high school student of Japan. *'Kurigami Yumi:' The third and final supporting member, who used to be a villain of the team. She is an average girl in the girls' age, who does her best to support them, even though she can't fight with them. Pretty Cure Rainbow Star is a sub-team of the Sky Pretty Cure team. The Pretty Cure Rainbow Star consits of a Pretty Cure duo, which fights with the powers of the blooming fragments of the rainbow. Besides the two Pretty Cures, Pretty Cure Rainbow Star consists also of two color guard. Even though being their own team, the Cures of Rainbow Star are usually considered as members of the Sky Pretty Cure team. Members *'Koshokukoi Rubellit/Cure Heather:' The Pretty Cure of love, who protects the pink fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the blooming fragment of love. *'Murasakiiro Amethyst/Cure Lavender:' The Pretty Cure of dreams, who protects the purple fragment of the rainbow. Her powers are based on the blooming fragment of dreams. Trivia *Both teams of Sky Pretty Cure, Sky Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Rainbow Star are named after the seasons they have their debuts in. *The official team name of both teams combined is "Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star", like the second season of the series. However, this name is rarely used in the series. Further more, all eight Cures refer themselves as "Sky Pretty Cure". References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Groups